


Let's steal a moment before 'Soon.'

by shadowkingsoffantasy



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is (And My Heart Is With You) [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday suprise!, Boys In Love, Cloud Recess, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, How do i tag them being happy??, I just want them to be happy, Jiang Cheng is soft, M/M, Smut, They fuck., Wei Ying is shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkingsoffantasy/pseuds/shadowkingsoffantasy
Summary: The room was dim, and a glance outside the window showed night fading away from the Cloud Recess and giving way to the grey of the early morning.It was his birthday today.It is by far the most quiet birthday morning he's had in years.





	Let's steal a moment before 'Soon.'

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [«Давай украдём мгновение до «Скоро»»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835428) by [Kriomika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriomika/pseuds/Kriomika)



> RIGHT. So like this has been floating around for a while along with some other ideas, and then @dark-jewel-mist replied to my PICK ONE FOR ME TO POST post on Tumblr. SOo ....TAADDAAA! This one's for them!!
> 
> But like this was supposed to be a multi chapter fic, and..this was supposed to be a prologue. And then this happened. So I just decided to make it a series heheh...
> 
> (Ps: the time line is a bit different, so Jiang Cheng just turned 18 here...and Wei Ying is just a few no the older than him.) 
> 
> Also the row of ****** separate the smut section??

  
Jiang Cheng's eyes blinked open, his body registering that it was time to get up. The heir to the Jiang sect was habitually an early riser, but even he was used to waking to the soft rays of morning light filtering through the window, where as the _Lans_ were insane enough to want to wake up at the ass crack of dawn even before the sun had convinced itself to face the world.

 

The room was dim, and a glance outside the window showed night fading away from the Cloud Recess and giving way to the grey of the early morning.

 

It was his birthday today.

 

Jiang Cheng sighed, letting his eyes slip closed. _Just for one more minute._

 

After almost a year of waking up at the Lan Sects ungodly hour of starting the day Jiang Cheng was used to the schedule- but that didn't mean he _liked_ it.

 

Groaning in a dramatic fashion befitting Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng forces his eyes open and pushes himself into his forearms, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. As he went through his morning routine he couldn't help the hollow feeling that seemed to grow in his chest with every passing moment. Like his heart was realizing the boys of today that were different from the rest of his life. It was silly, he was practically an adult...but...was...

 

This was by far the most quiet birthday morning he's had in years.

 

It's always quiet in the Cloud Recess.

 

Or at least is _had_ always been quiet, before the hurricane that was Wei Wuxian had arrived, throwing the entire sect into what Lan Qiren insisted was utter pandemonium. Of course it had _returned_ to being quiet after the idiot had gotten himself kicked out but Jiang Cheng had a feeling that he would have a some difficulty letting Lan Qiren allow Wei Ying back into Gusu in the future. But for now Wei Yings presence is treated as a bad memory which the Sect leader refuses to think aboit, instead enjoying the peace that had continued in his home after 'the devil spawns' departure.

 

He should be used to _that_ too, the calm serene silence. After all, his stupid boyfriend had been gone for months, and his letters ~~unfortunately~~ thankfully could never capture how loud and energetic Wei Ying actually was.

 

But.

 

It was his birthday today,and it was the first time in a long time that there was no annoying parasite jumping on his back and messing up his hair and chattering a mile a minute about all the stuff said parasite had planned for the special day. It would probably something outrageous, breaking half a dozen rules _at best_ but Jiang Cheng would probably enjoy it if not the consequences. Maybe they'd end up going on a boat ride on Cayi town or having a picnic hidden away in one of the many woods of Gusu. Maybe Wei Ying would sneak into his room.After curfew and they'd kiss under the -

 

What the fuck was he? Some love sick maiden?!

 

Jiang Cheng scoffed at how utterly pathetic he sounded, even as his face started heating up. . Day dreaming! About Wei Ying no less! Jiang Cheng groans and covers his face with his hand.

 

Ha!

 

If his mother could just hear his thoughts right at that moment ~~or any moment really~~ she'd whip him with Zidian before making him run laps around the training grounds. 

 

Jiang Cheng shuddered at the thought.

 

_She 'd probably give Wei Ying the same punishment too...if the idiot doesn't ask for it himself. Always so self sacrificing..hmpf... its going to get him killed!_

 

Forcibly shaking away his thoughts, Jiang Cheng clipped his silver bell onto his belt, letting his fingers graze over the delicate engravings, brush against the tinkling tassels before heading to breakfast.

 

By some charitable divine intervention or more likely, dumb luck, his birthday had fallen on the same day that the guest disciples were freed from their classes venture into town.

 

Honestly, Jiang Cheng didn't have a particular _want_ to go to Cayi town that day. Since Wei Wuxians expulsion he had managed to become closer to Nie Huaisang and build a friendly relationship with some other guest disciples. However nobody knew it was his birthday and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell them! The fuckers would probably demand free wine and dinner or something equally straining on his wallet as a treat.

 

' _Wei Ying actually might do the same thing_ ' Jiang Cheng thinjs, a find exasperated smile starting to pull the corners of his lips up before he forces them back down. ' _Why am I thinking about that idiot so much today?!'_ Jiang Cheng flowers as he clenched his fists, disgusted with his mind for dwelling on Wei Ying so much ~~as if he hadn't done that enough already~~ like he hasn't been doing just fine without him for months!

 

_Anyway_.

 

No, Jiang Cheng didn't really want to go to Cayi town, _but_ , as depressing as it was, he had nothing better to do ~~on his fucking _birthday_ no less~~ other than sit in his room and feel pathetically homesick. So when Nie Huaisang asked for his company Jiang Cheng had no legitimate reason to refuse and honestly Huaisang for all his supposed helplessness could annoy anyone into doing anything for him.

 

So he had said yes.

 

A decision he was greatly coming to regret.

 

The streets of Cayi town weren't by any means as busy as those of Yunmeng, which was why it was practically humiliating for Jiang Cheng to admit that he had lost sight of his friend in the crowd. Violet eyes carefully looked over the market, but Jiang Cheng couldn't catch even a glimpse of brown hair or a fluttering gold and green fan. Taking a deep breath to sooth his bubbling irritation, Jiang Cheng began to walk around. Nie Huaisang was practically an adult and could _probably_ find his way back to the Cloud Recess.....But Jiang Cheng was man enough to admit that Nie Mingjue was one fucking scary individual, and he sure a s hell did t want to be the one to lose his brother in a friendly outing.

 

Just as he was passing between two houses, his attention on the crowds gathered around various cosmetic stall on the opposite side of the street, hands shot out and pulled him into an alleyway. Jiang Cheng reflexively twisted out of the hold, hand reaching for Sandu, only to find his sword gone and the figure darting out of the other side of the alleyway, shaking the sword over his head like a damn lunatic.

 

Jiang Cheng sprinted after him, something about the theif looked oddly familiar but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he wove through the crowd, making sure not to loose sight of his attacker. Whoever they were they were fast. Too fast to be a normal farmer, which meant that they were a cultivator. This was affirmed when the theif jumped into a low roof and started running on the rooftops. Jiang Cheng following not far behind.

 

The row of buildings was rapidly coming to an end, seeing this the thief jumped off and started running towards the nearby forest.

 

Jiang Cheng followed, but by the time he made it into the cover of the trees, he couldn't see the theif anymore. There were some light footprints of the feet grass, and the sight of them makes Jiang Cheng smirk ' _pft...amateur_ ' He follows the trail, his sens rd in high alert for any sign of danger. It briefly crosses his mind that something about this whole incident seems rather deliberate...Jiang Cheng comes to a half where the foot prints have abruptly ended.

 

Jiang Cheng is going to take a wild guess and say that they'd decided to try and take cover in one of the tree tops.

 

"Tsk" Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue irritably as he started making a seal to call his sword to him, he should be close enough. That would knock what ever idiot decided it was a good idea to steal from him out of wherever they were hiding too.

 

But just as he started the seal, he felt something soft float down onto his nose. Followed by another on his shoulder, another on his hair, another onto the ground. Jiang Cheng blinked. Picking the feathery _thing_ off he stared at it in confusion.

 

.. _.'Flower Petals?_ ' He thought incredulously. ' _What the hell?!'_

 

A familiar laugh made him look up, his eyes meeting familiar grey ones filled with mirth. Wei Wuxian lay languidly on a tree branch, staring at Jiang Cheng like a lazy cat. He had his head rested on one hand and Sandu balanced precariously on his abdomen right next to a bunch of flower petals which he continued to throw down at his lover, gwaffing as the other squeaked indignantly.

 

"Wei Wuxian!! Get your ass down here right now!! " Jiang Cheng growled, though there was no heat behind the words and he had to fight away the grin that threatened to split his face in two.

 

~~He's failing spectacularly but for once he doesn't really mind.~~

 

"And give me back my sword!! "

 

All Jiang Cheng gets for his words is a disgustingly ~~adorable~~ exaggerated pout and a final wistful of flower petals stripped into his face.

 

"Awww A-Cheng so mean!! I came all the way here to see you on your birthday and this is how you greet me??" The silver eyes boy sighs , clutching his heart as if Jiang Cheng had mortally wounded him.

 

"If I'd known that I was this unwanted I wouldn't have risked punishment from Madam Yu and sneaked out! " Wei Yings then gives Jiang Cheng a considering look, his eyes, so bright and full of life become half hidden and he shoots a smirk at Jiang Cheng that makes the violet eyes boys stomach turn into knots. "Or... " he drawls, voice deliberately suggestive "..could it be that you're a bit _too_ happy to see me and can't greet me the way you want to when I'm aalll the way up here..." He picks his lips and Jiang Cheng s eyes are drawn to th at swipe of pink tongue like a month to a flame. "What _are_ you planning on doing to my ass if I come down hmm...?"

 

Jiang Chengs eye twitches and he visibly swallows, torn between wanting to tell at Wei Ying and blurt out all the ideas that have sprung into his mind now that Wei Ying has mentioned it.

 

He does his best to stop the heat from spreading across his face at Wei Yings shameless words, even more at _his own_ shameless thoughts.

 

"Stop being a dramatic brat and get down here!" He snaps, hoping the blush on his cheeks looks more angry than flustered . Jiang Cheng had known and been in a relationship with the other long enough to partially desensitize himself to Wei Yings seemingly _endless_ teasing, but honestly he doubted that even Lan Wangji could keep in a expressionless facade of subjected to the full force of Wei Ying shamelessness.

 

But the teasing wasn't what really had him so off balance, so lost on what to say, what to do, how to _feel_. It was the fact that Wei Ying was even _there_. On a tree, in Gusu, teasing Jiang Cheng like they hadn't been apart for months, when he _should_ be all the way in Lotus Pier.

 

It made Jiang Cheng _feel_ things, warm and fuzzy and soft things and it was fucking embarrassing and Wei Ying didn't need to know how much Jiang Cheng had missed him because the annoying idiot would never let Jiang Cheng forget it! So he tries his best to look mad, to look like Wei Ying appearing out of no where hadn't affected him in any way other than making him annoyed at his antics.

 

(The knowing look Wei Ying gives him tells him that he's failed miserably at hiding how touched he is, but Jiang Cheng can pretend.)

 

"Hey Jiang Cheng!" Wei Ying says, mischief sparkling in his eyes. And Jiang Cheng is on high alert, god knows he's had years to figure out that _that_ look never means anything good. "Catch!!" Is all the warning he gets before Wei Ying rolls off the branch.

  
Jiang Chengs eyes widen and he darts forward, arms raised to catch the other.

 

~~(Somewhere in the back of his mind Jiang Cheng knows that Wei Ying is a cultivater, a powerful one at that and could probably take on a hoard of fierce corpses with half his intestines hanging out. But fuck that, Jiang Cheng is barely ever thinking straight when it comes to Wei Ying and he wants to hold him dammit.)~~

 

"Oof!" He grunts, stumbling back a few steps to regain his footing as Wei Ying falls into his arms. He's about to start scolding his idiot again but he barely manages to get two syllables out before a pair of warm lips press over his.

 

Jiang Cheng melts into the kiss, his body reflexively responding to the familiar sensation of Wei Yings lips against his own. Wei Ying wraps his arms around his neck and turns his head to deoen the kiss. Jiang Che g feels his tongue run over his lower lip and gladly opens his mouth to let Wei Ying in. He tastes faintly like Spicey congee and lotus seeds and ~~mostly like all Jiang Cheng could ever ask for.~~ Kissing him is like coming home and the hollow ache in his heart that had just seemed to get bigger and bigger since the new dawn slowly but steadily fills with the vibrant honey warmth that is Wei Ying.

 

They pull away for the annoying act of breathing, but even then they remain so close that their breaths mingle. The purple ribbon holding Jiang Cheng s hair in his severe bun is tangled between Wei Ying s long do gers, and he uses this to pull Jiang Cheng into another kiss. This one softer, a mere brush of lips that seems to last forever and for just a moment. Wei Ying leans his forehead against his lovers, their eyes are dazed and their lips are stretched into unconscious smiles or adoration.

 

"Happy Birthday A-Cheng," Wei Ying says his voice uncharacteristically soft and he presses a gentle kiss to the tip of Jiang Chengs nose.

 

Jiang Cheng feels all fluffy inside and he can't help but hold the boy in his arms tighter. His heart is beating so fast you'd think he'd just finished one of his mother's gruelling training exercises. It's surreal, for Wei Ying to be here right now, he's been without hi m for months and had been ready to be without him today too. But here he is, warm and bright and real in his arms and Jiang Cheng wonders how he's going to let him go again.

 

He can't say this though,no it's so fucking embarrassing. Hecan'thecan'thecan't - ~~but he _wants_ to.~~

 

He holds in a grown as he buries his face in Wei Yings neck, breathing in the familiar scent. Wei Ying laughs, stroking his hair. "So do you like your surprise? I asked Huaisang to lead you there and then bail on you by the way, he made me promise that I made that clear so you wouldn't be mad at him hahaha! Anyways you should have seen your face when-"

 

"I missed you," Jiang Cheng blurts out, cutting off his boyfriends chatter.

 

He wants to _die_.

 

  
Jiang Cheng's face turns scarlet in embarrassment and he's so glad Wei Ying can't see it from where it's buried in his shoulder. Wei Ying, the insensitive bastard, has the audacity to _laugh_ at Jiang Cheng's suffering. He pokes Jiang Chengs cheek as he lets out a teasing "Oh did you now?"

 

Jiang Cheng scowls as his fucking ears turn red too, he feels rather than see's Wei Ying throw his head back as he laughs.

 

It's a pretty laugh.

 

Jiang Cheng wants to kiss him....to do the world a favour and shut him up of course.

 

He drops him on his ass instead.

 

"Ow!! That's so mean Jiang Cheng!!" Wei Ying whines. Jiang Cheng crosses his arms over his chest and gives his boyfriend his most unimpressed look. Of course it just makes him laugh more ( "Awwww! Cheng Cheng you look so _cute_ When your mad!" " shut the fuck up Wei Ying! ")

 

Idiot.

 

Getting up, Wei Ying hands Sandu back to its rightful owner. Said owner is debating whether to hit his boyfriend over the head of to grab his hand and twine his fingers with his own.

 

In the end the decision is made for him as Wei Ying latches onto his side like a leech.

 

"Mwah!" He lays an exaggerated wet kiss on Jiang Cheng's cheek and Jiang Cheng scowls out of habit, but moves to wrap his arm around Wei Yings waist. Wei Ying beams up at him, his eyes sparkling in happiness expressing without words that he had missed Jiang Cheng just as much as Jiang Cheng had missed him.

 

Despite the fact that they'd been together for two years, there was a constant voice in the back of Jiang Chengs head telling him that Wei Ying would lose interest in him soon enough.

 

After all Wei Ying was a genius and Jiang Cheng had to work his ass off to even _try_ to keep up with him. ~~Even worse, he wasn't immune to feeling bitter over it~~. He tried a lot but he just wasn't good enough. And _that_ the voice in his head would always say _is why he'll leave, it's hu!an nature to want nothing but the best._ And Jiang Cheng wasn't even close...

 

It had been worrying Jiang Cheng for the whole year they had been sperated.

 

At lotus pier they were always togeather,but with him in Gusu and Wei Ying all the way in Yunmeng....regardless of the constant stream of letters between the two of them, there was a part of him that insisted that by the time he saw Wei Ying again, whatever they'd found between them would have withered and Wei Ying would have moved on.

 

But Wei Ying was here now, he had snuck out and come all the way to Gusu to be with him on his birthday...and for now the affection in those actions was enough to vaporize the sea of poisonous doubts that plagued Jiang Cheng's mind.

 

Wei Ying tugs at his hand and starts dragging him further into the forest, and Jiang Cheng goes easily.

 

"Where are you taking me anyway? " he asks. The older boy just grins at him, throwing in a flirtatious wink along with his next words;

 

"It's a suprise!".

 

Jiang Cheng wonders of that should worry him, but ultimately decides that he can't be bothered to care until it becomes a problem. They go deeper into the woods, Wei Ying partaking in about the happenings at lotus pier and how shijie was making a cook book and how he'd nearly set fire to the kitchen and Jiang Cheng chimed in here and there, talking a bit about how life had been at the Cloud Recess since Wei Ying g had left.

 

They finally reach a clearing, it's a simple clearing and there's really nothing spectacular about it. Except for the fact that there's a blanket laid out on the grass and food spread out over it. It's only as he walks closer, stepping past a seal on the grass that the smell of lotus pork ribs soup, sweet buns and other familiar foods from home reach his nose.

 

"Tadaaaa!!!" Wei Ying exclaims, letting go of Jiang Cheng and spreading his arms wide in a 'surprise!' Kind of gesture.

 

"Shijie sent food! I put a seal around so no animals would start digging at your birthday feast hehe....and oh!" He plops down and starts taking the kids off the small pots, leaving Jiang Cheng to just stare and try not to drown in the warm feeling that seems to invade his lungs and flow through his entire being.

 

"AhHa!" Wei Ying makes a triumphant sound before holding up a bowl of soft white oval seeds. " I brought you lotus seeds too!! " he says happily. Jiang Cheng stated and Wei Ying glances down before he continues to babble on. Jiang Cheng joins him in kneeling down on the blanket.

 

"And I made Spicey congee! I know you secretly like it!" Wei Ying pulls out a small China pot with his dreaded hell congee and Jiang Cheng physically leans away as the spicy smell invades his nostrils. The hopeful expression in his lovers face some slightly but he quickly covers it with a laugh.

 

"Hahaha but I guess you don't have to eat it if you don't want..."

 

Normally Jiang Cheng didn't ever eat Wei Yings cooking unless the other was particularly upset or it was stuffed down his throat . "Yah! Like I'd eat your devil food! I won't be able to taste anything after letting that on my tongue!" He grumbles. But even as he says the words, that's the first thing he picks up, and the small honestly surprised yet pleased smile that graces his lovers lips is more than with getting his tongue burned.

 

The congee is like a flame laving over his tongue, and it's especially jarring after spending almost a year eating the tasteless gruel the Gusu Lan try to pass off as food. He starts sweating on his second bite and he feels uncomfortably warm, But it feels strangely like home.

 

Still, his tongue is on fire and he can only manage three more spoons before he's stuffing his mouth with sweet cakes and lotus seeds to try and get his body to forgive him for subjecting it to THAT.

 

Wei Ying for his part, manages to keep his laughter in until Jiang Cheng collapses on the blanket. Sprawled out and staring and the sk while desperately fanning himself. He glares at the older boy, scowling. This of course just makes Wei Ying laugh harder.

 

"Hahaha!! Ahh Jiang Cheng you've eaten all the food! Ppfft hahha! You should have seen your face, you looked so cute all red and trying to keep eating! I didn't actually think you'd eat as much as you did" Jiang Cheng glowers at Wei Ying, feeling thoroughly embarrassed he turns away rolling into his side and staring at the forest. "Hmpf, that's then last time I try to be considerate of your feelings" he grits out.

 

He knows Wei Wuxian is only teasing, it's something that the other does by nature. But it's still embarrassing for him.

 

Jiang Cheng closes his eyes and refuses to open them, even as he feels strong arms snake themselves around him from behind. A warm body presses up against his back, and he's engulfed in the familiar scent of spice and lotus.back

 

"Jiang cheenng~" Wei Ying sings as he nuzzles at Jiang Cheng's neck. "Are you mad? We- you are...I'm sorry it wasn't a prank I swear!.I just made it like I usually did...I guess it just seemed more spicy to you because you haven't eaten real food in a while..."

 

Wei Ying sounds sincere and Jiang Cheng supposes that they don't exactly have _time_ for him to be mad. In the end he decides to be mature and turns around in Wei Ying s embrace. He looks up at the other naturally before flicking him between the eyes. Hard.

 

"OWW!!" Wei Ying rubs at the spot, now slightly red and looks at Jiang Cheng like he's been gravely wronged. Jiang Cheng just grind before slipping his arms around Wei Ying as well.

 

"When do you have to leave?" Jiang Cheng asks once Wei Ying has settled down enough to rest his chin on the crown of Jiang Cheng s head. Wei Ying shrugs. "Before nightfall if I want any chance of making it back by morning" he says. Jiang Cheng hums. "Mother's going to catch you you know."

 

Wei Ying grins sheepishly though Jiang Cheng can read the terror in his eyes clear as day. He laughs nervously. "Well that's for later...right now, I was to spend time with my loving boyfriend who I'm sure missed me very much!!"

 

Jiang Cheng looks at the boy in his arms with an amused expression. "Oh? Who says I missed you? I certainly didnt" Wei Ying widens his eyes dramatically and gasps. "But A-Cheng!! You haven't seen me in months! You _have_ to have missed me! We're a couple!"

 

"Nope, I didn't miss you at all" Jiang Cheng says, biting back a grin. "What would I have to miss?" He says casually. Wei Yings eyes narrow and Jiang Cheng sees the glint of a challenge accepted reflecting on his grey orbs.

 

(There is also this predatory gleam that makes him think that Wei Ying has him right where he wants him but he ignored it for now)

 

Wei Ying places his hand on the center of Jiang Chengs chest looking at the younger from under his lashes as he slowly moves said hand up, fingers dancing over prominent collar bones hidden under layers of fine cloth.

 

Then in a flash Wei Ying has rolled Jiang Cheng fully into his back and is straddling him, let's on either side of his hips, palms flat against Jiang Cheng's chest and pony tail flowing over one shoulder, bangs framing his slim face.

 

Jiang Cheng holds his breath, raising an eyebrow and keeping his hands lax at his sides,resisting the urge to place them on Wei Ying hips.

 

_'Well,'_  Jiang Cheng thinks, ' _this is going to be fun._ '

 

****************

 

"Hmmm," Wei Ying hums as his hands move down Jiang Cheng's body, feeling the hard muscle hidden under layers of fabric. "Did being away from me for so long make you lose interest in me A-Cheng? " Wei Ying drawls, his voice low. The question brings a concerned furrow to Jiang Cheng's brows even with the teasing tone that colours the others voice.

 

After all, Wei Ying is notorious for hiding his feelings under his smiles like Jiang Cheng does with his anger. He's about to abandon their game in favour of reassuring Wei Ying that at this point, literally nothing could get him to lose interest in him when Wei Ying pulls at the ribbon of his robes. It's just a short tug but it's enough to loosen the purple piece of outer clothing revealing, letting it slide open to reveal not his inner robes but...skin.

 

Jiang Cheng's eyes widen and his breath stutters to a stop. "You...w...you're....where are you're inner robes?!" He demands, the effect though is lost with how strained his voice sounds. Wei Ying smirks leaning down to let his warm breath ghosts over flushed skin of Jiang Cheng's neck.

 

Dry lips press a trail of kisses over the sensitive skin, all the way up to the shell of Jiang Cheng's ear. "I'm not wearing them" his voice is teasing and seductive and it drives Jiang Cheng just the slightest bit insane.

 

_"No shit_ " Wei Ying laughs and he realizes he had voiced the words out loud. The sound makes heat pool in Jiang Cheng's stomach. His breath hitches as Wei Ying takes the sensitive lobe of his ear in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth as skillful fingers start undoing the front of Jiang Cheng's robes.

 

The Lan disciples uniform is annoyingly complicated and neither of them had ever hated it more than eight at that moment.

 

Wei Ying makes a triumphant sound, soothing his tongue over the shell Jiang Cheng's ear before leaning back to appreciate the view under him. Jiang Cheng looked well on his way to bring an utter wreck and Wei Ying had just started. His eyes greedily run over Jiang the exposed skin of his lovers chest, hands following just as eagerly reacquainting themselves with the familiar dips and planes that he had been deprived of for months. 

 

"You look so good Jiang Cheng," Wei Ying mummers as his thumb brushes over one of Jiang Cheng's hardening nipples, he relishes in the tiny gasp that escapes his lover lips. 

 

Jiang 's eyes are fixed on the way Wei Yings robes have slid off his broad shoulders, baring his torso and pooling at his waist. He was beautiful, his strong arms, his narrow waist is tanned skin _all of him_. It made him breathless and Jiang Cheng wanted to touch him so badly. He wanted to kiss every inch of skin, and make purple bloom over the unmarred expanse of creamy tan.

 

Reaching up he impatiently drags the other back down so he can slot their lips togeahter. Wei Ying giggles but allows Jiang Cheng into his mouth easily, moaning the feeling of their tongues brushing against eachother.

 

Wei Yings hands move to undo the ribbon keeping Jiang Cheng's hair up, letting the strands spill around his head like a dark halo before tangling his fingers in the inky strands.He feels Jiang Cheng growing hard under him, and he grinds down eliciting a moan from the violet eyed boy. His own cock is straining against his robes, and he feels warm all over. It's a familiar kind of hot, wearing and taking over his whole being , like it will consume him if it isn't soothed. If Jiang Cheng doesn't touch him.

 

Jiang Cheng who he has t seen in what feels like forever, who is _right_ there , _under him_ and Wei Ying just _wants_.

 

He breaks the kiss hiding a fond smirk at how Jiang Cheng chases after his lips. He gets to his feet before quickly undoing the last of the knots keeping his cloths on him, and pulls his robes and his pants down in one go, letting them pool at his feet. Jiang Cheng sits there frozen and staring at him with un-concealed awe and desire crackling in his eyes, like he wants to devour Wei Ying right where he stands. The look makes shivers run through Wei Yings body, it makes his nerves spark in anticipation.

 

His eyes don't look away from his lovers as he slowly pulls off his ribbon, letting his long black hair cascade down his back. Jiang Cheng's eyes dart to the way his cock bobs as he steps out of his robes. Wei Ying has never been shy with his body, he knows he's attractive - He' not ranked fourth on the list of Young Masters of his generation for nothing after all, he's had people swooning over him left and right since after he got puberty.

 

But he didn't care for any of that, because in the end nothing could ever match up to all the ways Jiang Cheng looked at him. Like he was an idiot and a blessing and an imperfect disaster that he loves him for it.

 

He seats himself on Jiang Cheng's lap, throwing his arms around the other before capturing his lips in a kiss that quickly turns filthy. Now that Wei Ying's skin is fully exposed, Jiang Cheng's hands roam _everywhere_ grabbing and squeezing and leaving trails of fire in their wake. Wei Ying's own hands move to push the other boys robes off his shoulders. "Off," he breaths out before moving to kiss and lock a trail down Jiang Cheng's neck, spending extra time on his collarbones.

 

(Yes he is aware it's a slight obsession, no, he does not care)

 

"You're not going to have to get off for a sec if you want me naked" Jiang Cheng says with laugh, and Wei Ying pauses before groaning as he thumps his head against the younger boys chest.

 

"C'mon move," Jiang Cheng says, taking the initiative and nudging Wei Ying gently . It's a hard process, with both of them reluctant to lose contact completely but by some miracle, they manage.

 

When they're both _finally_ naked, robes a discarded mess about them, Wei Ying dives right back into kissing his boyfriend. He clutches Jiang Cheng's shoulders and grinds down, making them both his at the delicious friction. Wei Ying moans as Jiang Chengs hands smooth down his back, fingers tracing the knobs of his spine, feeling up the curve of his ass and then finally, _finally_ dipping between his cheeks. Jiang Cheng moans as he finds Wei Yings hole slick with oil, easily welcoming his fingers into the tight heat.

 

"Ah..." Wei Ying pants as Jiang Cheng massages his walls, scissoring to make sure that he's actually prepared enough.

 

Wei Ying rocks his hips impatiently. "Ng...Jiang Cheng just put it in me alrea...nng.dy! I stretche..d enough I promise!" He whines, burying his face in Jiang Cheng's chest. Wei Ying's entire body jolts and he lets out a breathy moan as skillful fingers hit the sweet spot inside him.

 

"Nnng...Jiang Cheeng!" He whines in frustration, Jiang Cheng chuckles, but it's shaky.

 

He's trying to go slow, they haven't slept together in months and he's worried that the stretch will hurt his lover. Jiang Cheng knows from experience that penetration can be quite painful, and he still remembers the first time he'd made love to Wei Ying. His boyfriend had cried because it hand hurt and Jiang Cheng had never felt more guilty in his life.. He hated seeing the other _actually_ cry, he truly cried so rarely and it made something in Jiang Cheng's chest ache whenever he did.

 

Especially when it was because of him.

 

Shaking away his thoughts and focusing on his present situation (naked in the middle of a forest with his equally naked boyfriend begging to be fucked) he removed his fingers, patting Wei Yings thigh lightly, signaling for him to sit up.

 

Wei Ying presses a kiss to Jiang Cheng s cheek before he sits up and scoots lower. Jiang Cheng hisses when the older boy grasps his length before guiding it into his hole. They both moan when the tip of Jiang Cheng's cock presses against Wei Yings entrance.

 

"Mm...nmg" Wei Ying pants as he slowly sinks onto Jiang Cheng's hard length all too aware of how his boyfriend watches him with dark eyes and parted lips, the unwavering desire in that violet gaze makes Wei Ying shidder. He continues to roll his hips, slow and languid-putting on a show as he sinks down inch by inch until until his ass is snug against Jiang Cheng's balls. Wei Ying swallows, sighing as he closes his eyes, allowing himself to adjust to the feeling of Jiang Cheng inside him. Jiang Cheng for his part, stays absolutely still, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Wei Ying hips.

 

Wei Ying finally relaxes, the tension in his shoulders bleeding away, and his eyes blink open to give Jiang Cheng a sultry look as he starts to roll his hips. Jiang Chengs grip on his lovers waist tightens as he watched Wei Ying move, the way his body reacts to Jiang Cheng cock pulsing inside him is absolutely breathtaking.

 

His skin flushes all the way do an to his chest, nipples pert and swollen from his earlier attention. Dark hair flowing down his back like a midnight waterfall, rippling each time Wei Ying moves. His partner is truly the most beautiful man Jiang Cheng has ever seen, the most beautiful PERSON. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen may look like they're carved from the finest jade but neither of them could ever hope to have the warmth and energy that crackles under his lover's skin, making him glow from the inside.

 

  
Jiang Cheng licks his lips, his breathing ragged as Wei Ying pulls off him, till only the tip of his cock is caught by the rim of the others hole, before slamming back down. He sets a pace from there and Jiang Cheng thrusts his hips to match his rhythm. Jiang Cheng makes a vertebral sound art he base of his throat, sliding in and out of Wei Ying feels _amazing_. His grip on his lovers waist is brusing, and he's sure that there'll be purple finger shaped bruises adorning the skin come nightfall. The thought makes smug satisfaction curl inside him.

 

His eyes slide down Wei Yings body, committing every single detail to memory. The way his eyes are closed as His head tips back in pleasure, kids swollen lips, spot slick and parted, how the muscles in his forearn's are jump and how his gorgeous cock bobs up and down each time Wei Ying bounces on Jiang Cheng's cock. He reaches out and grasps Wei Yings length, and then rubbing his teasingly over the head, Wei Ying makes let's put a choked sound and the movement of his hips stutter. Jiang Cheng starts stroking Wei Ying while thrusting his hips up, Wei Ying groans before he starts moving his hips again. The tiny gasps and breathy whines that year themselves from his lovers throat makes heat pool in Jiang Cheng's stomach.

 

"Ah..ahah!"

 

Wei Ying cries out, quickening his pace, and if that wasn't a clue enough, the way his body tenses and his eyes glaze over tells Jiang Cheng that he's found his prostrate. His grip on Wei Ying hips is bruising and the movement of his hand on the older boys cock quickens as he tries to help him find that spot again.

 

"Ji...Jiang.ch..nmmg-Ahh" He looks so hot and and beautiful, and utter wreck and the sight makes Jiang Cheng whine, his eyes slipping closed. He feels a warm hand cup his cheek, "n...l.look and me Jiang Cheng" Wei Ying breaths out. Jiang Cheng does, he's always looking.

 

"Mmmgn....y...I .." Jiang Cheng wants to say so mething, there are sooo many things he wants to say to his boyfriend but he's never sure where the fuck to start.

 

"Ahh..ah...A-C.Cheng in close" Wei Ying moans, the hand that had been on Jiang Cheng's face moving to play with his nipple, while the other moves to tease his own. Jiang Cheng gasps and arches into the touch. "Me t..too" he manages to reply. The movement of their hips grows impossibly frantic before Wei Ying clenched around him, shuddering o a stop, head thrown back in a wordless cry of ecstasy as His orgasm tears through him. Jiang Cheng fucks him through it, his own release finding him not long after as he spills inside Wei Ying. Jiang Cheng moans, white hot pleasure searing over his senses for god knows how long.

 

When Jiang Cheng's mind comes back down from his high, his arms around wound around Wei Ying who's collapsed in too of him, face buried in Jiang Cheng's chest. He reverently kisses the top of his partners head and they doze off like that, under the beams of afternoon sun, their bodies still joined and covered in sweat and other bodily fluids and Jiang Cheng is sure it should be disgusting but he just can't find it in himself to care.

.  
.  
.  
.

  
He wakes up to Wei Ying licking at his nipple, an impish grin adorning his pretty little mouth, his eyes curving into crescents with laughter when Jiang Cheng pinches his side. Jiang Cheng's heart flutters at the sweet sound and he pulls Wei Ying into a heated kiss. They fuck again once and make love twice and it's the best birthday Jiang Cheng could have ever asked for.

 

 

**************

  
It's well on it's way to being evening, the light across the bright blue skies fading into soft lilac. The picnic has been packed back into the basket, and the two of them lay side by side in the grass, now fully clothed with their hands intertwined.

 

"Thankyou," Jiang Cheng says quietly , turning on his side to look at his handsome partner. Wei Ying turns to look at him, smiling happily. He too turns into his side, bringing their joint hands up between them and placing several butterfly kisses on Jiang Cheng's knuckles.

 

"I missed you," he says in reply , and he can't help the soft, helplessly love sick smile that he knows is on his face at that moment. It just becomes worse when Jiang Cheng doesn't look away from him when he presses a long lingering kiss to the back of his hand.

 

They should probably move now, leave their secluded little clearing. Jiang Cheng should return to the Cloud Recess and Wei Ying should start heading back to Lotus Pier.

 

"I don't want to go," Wei Ying says softly , not looking at Jiang Cheng and instead examining their hands, Jiang Cheng is a bit paler than him. The younger boy brushes stray strands of hair out of the others face, letting his fingers brush against the soft skin of his cheek. Wei Ying looks at him and Jiang Cheng looks at Wei Ying, and they both realize then that they're kind of hopeless for eachother. It's nice.

 

"I'll be back soon."

 

Wei Ying smiles grins, his eyes sparkling as he squeezes his lover's hand.

 

"Soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to my post of anyone's interested:)
> 
> https://shadowkingsoffantasy.tumblr.com/post/184755796351/pick-one-for-me-to-post


End file.
